justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Solís
Solís is the fictional country in which Just Cause 4 will take place. Info summary More info will be provided as soon as it is available, but right now, it is known as the home of the Black Hand. See the video below for an official introduction of the nation. This was said in one video that it's the largest Map that they've so far made, however has been revealed that the map size is around 1024 km2, which makes it about the same size as San Esperito. Perhaps it is the biggest by having more usable dry land than the previous maps then? It is unknown who leads the country, but it has been mentioned to be the home of the Black Hand and since no non-BH military (or police) have been shown, it's fair to assume that the nation is ruled by the Black Hand. However this is still speculation and we'll likely hear more about it over the coming months. Economy and industry In one of the official videos it was stated that if you live in Solís, you're either training to become a soldier, or you're working at a factory. This would obviously be a bit of an exaggeration, but it suggests that Solís is heavily industrialized and has a "military first"-policy, similar to North Korea. Climate zones The game will have several climate zones, similar to Panau and each of those is said to have 2 to 4 distinct sub-areas. Weather The Black Hand have control of the weather, creating controlled tornadoes. According to the developers, there will also be sandstorms and blizzards as part of its dynamic weather. Trivia *In the mission The Heist Begins for Just Cause 3's Bavarium Sea Heist DLC, a fleet of Black Hand ships attempts to intercept Rico, Tom Sheldon, Annika Svennson, and Looch as they are making their escape from the eDEN Corporation's Stingray facility. As soon as the ships come into sight Annika immediately blames Sheldon for providing the team with "bad" intel on the Black Hand's forces. Sheldon is surprised too because he believed the ships were supposed to be on their way to South America. **There's a possibility that Annika and Sheldon had been referring to Solís in that instance, but this has yet to be denied or confirmed. *Solís appears to be the first country in the Just Cause Game Series to lack an official standing military, as the Black Hand are the only faction seen. However, this is the homeland of the Black Hand, so it's implied that they rule that nation. Gallery Mapofsolisleak.jpg|Leak of the Map of Solis|link=https://www.jbhifi.com.au/xbox-one/just-cause-4-jb-hi-fi-edition/647212/ JC4 trailer screenshot (mountains and jungle).png|First shot of the game world in the first trailer. Solis Desert.png|Desert. Solis Jungle.png|A jungle with a settlement with modern high rise buildings and a waterfall. Solis Rugged:Plains.png|A colder and more rugged biome. Solis Temples and Waterfall and Plane.png|A massive waterfall and some Mayan temples. Solis Town.png|A town. Whaleshark and Village.png|Village along with a Whaleshark-like boat. JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png|A tornado is destroying a settlement. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|An inhabited bridge in a rainforest-type environment over a river. JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png|A town being devastated by a tornado. Solis Mayan Ruins.png|Some Mayan-styled ruins. Solis Sandstorm.png|A sandstorm. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Countries Category:Featured Articles